Perfect enemy
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Mikayla and Miley fight nonstop, and think each of them secretly think the other one is perfect. What happens when they switch places? read and find out. Mikiley femslash moved up to M because of certain situations but may be moved back to T im not sure
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Miley's Pov**

I rolled my eyes and ignored her insults as I strutted past the brunette and off the stage. I could hear the click of her heels behind me and I surprised her as I whipped around and she practically ran into me. "What do you want?!" I screamed in her face and she glared. "I just wanted to tell you that tonight isn't the last night we'll be working together, apparently your hilbilly dad signed a contract with my manager and we are going to be flying and doing shows and stuck together when we both go on tour at the same time. " Mikayla said in a rather angry tone.

I just shook my head, knowing that I was going to be yelling at daddy for not telling me. "Thanks." I mumbled and walked towards my room. "You're lucky... you should be thanking me for saving your stadium from being empty." She called and I just ignored it. I slammed my dressing room door and ripped off my wig, threw it on the couch and grabbed a bottle of water angrily. I chugged it and it felt good on my throat after singing on that stage, and being practically burned under Mikayla's glare as she watched from behind the curtain.

There's somthing about her stare whenever I sing or perform. It's dark and mysterious, like she's studying my every move. I don't know if I think it's creepy or if I like it. I have to admit that she is a good singer and It's only natural that her and I are paired up to go on tour since we are probably the two most famous at this point in holly wood. I just hate the fighting, I am so fed up that I just ignore her whenever she walks up to me and trashtalks. I looked at the mirror agrily as I heard the door shoot open.

"And you better not look as terrible as you did tonight when we are on that sta-" She started, but then realized that Hannah wasn't in here. She wrinkled her face up in confusion... "I- uh- Hannah came in here..." Mikayla started and scanned me up and down... "Wearing those cloths too." She scanned the room as I stood there speechless and scared of what would happen. "And I bet she wore that wig too." She said slowly as she eyed the wig that I threw. She crossed her arms and glared at me. "You better explain pretty damn good, because if I'm going on tour with you and you're pulling a scam I don't expect you to drag me into it." She spat angrily.

"Mikayla.." I started as I put a hand on her arm, then led her to the couch. I explained about how I don't want to be famouse all the time, and how I like being normal and she nodded the whole time, looking almost dumbstruck. I begged her not to tell when I was finished explaining and she pursed her lips in concentration. "Okay... I won't, but if you screw me over and mess up my career, you will regret it, got it?" She asked and pointed to me. I nodded and she stood up as I copied and she turned and shook my hand.

"Now.. the reason I came in here... I can't remember, but I probably wanted to tell you that outfit is hideous... yeah it is now that I think of it." She nodded and gave me one last cocky grin before leaving my room. I was about to get dressed but then realized somthing and threw my wig on really quick before running out the door. "Mikayla!" I yelled and she turned around. "Tomorrow... when we get seen at the airport together, I'll be watching your hands when you you act like we're best friends in front of those guys. I know you tell me I'm ugly all the time but you get really gropey in front of the cameras." I said and she narrowed her eyes and then walked away angry.

I smiled, proud of myself for being able to say somthing mean back to her... it's kind of like showing effection for someone,I think she was proud of me for doing it because she almost smiled before glaring. Whatever, I'm gonna have to learn to be tough if I'll be on tour with her for such a long time.

My thoughts were broken as my dad walked through the door. "Daddy, why didn't you tell me the stupid Jonas brothers backed out and it's gonna be Mikayla on that plane with me for nine hours instead of a hot guy that I barely know?!" I practically yelled and he chuckled. "Dad... It's not funny, plus she knows my secret, she came in and saw me without my wig. " I complained and her shook his head. "You gotta be more carefull bud, now go wait in the limo, we gotta get home and pack, plus you gotta get alot of sleep since we'll be up early." He said and kissed my forehead. "You did good tonight as well, I'm proud of ya." He whispered and I ran out to the limo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikaylas Pov**

I'm all packed and sitting here waiting impatiently for the stupid plane to get here so that I can get on on it and sit next to miss perfect. Well last night I found out she isn't exactly perfect since she has to juggle the whole double life thing, but at least she doesn't have to cover the bruises. Yeah... I know shocker right? Who would have thought that me, Mikayla Martial of all people would have bad parents... well a bad mom, my manager. If she hits me she tries to make sure it's where nobody can see it because she doesn't want her litte star to look bad, and she doesn't want to get in trouble for it either.

My best friend says that's why I'm gay... oops there I go again. Yeah... I am, and I have a thing for Hannah. When I pick on her I mean it in the most sincere way, I can't exactly just say I love you to the most famouse person I know... she's competition, and a girl. I just can't. Oh it will be torture sitting next to her, I don't exactly like to insult her because I don't mean any of it... but I don't want her to know that when I glare it's because she caught me staring, so I quickly make it look like I was glaring all along.

She sitting next to me with her ipod in her ears and her eyes are starting to close... She looks beautiful. When I saw her without her wig I was almost breathless, I can't believe she needs a wig, she looks absolutely beautiful as a brunette. Plus those blue eyes look good with either of her alter egos. She sighed and sat up stragiht rubbing her temples. I looked away fast as she opened her eyes again. I hope she didn't catch me staring.

I felt her hand on my arm and I turned to look at her after I shivered from the contact. "I think the plane will be here soon, do you wanna walk to the gate now?" She asked and I nodded. "So... we gotta act like best friends right?" I asked and she laughed, then smiled sweetly. "Aww wanna be best friends?" She asked jokingly and held her hand out and I took it, trying to ignore the numbness in that half of my body.

We kept walking straight forward as we tried to ignore all of the paparazzi and screaming fans that seemed to grow, the closer we got to our destination. I saw her manager give her a weird look as he looked at our hands and she mouthed somthing to him that I didn't catch. "Okay... ready for the most aganizing plane ride ever?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow asking her to explain. "I have to sit next to you while you insult me duh." She said and I just rolled my eyes.

We both sat next to eachother some time later, very later, it took forever to take off. She never said anything about being frightened by planes but boy when it took off she was scared. Her hand shot up and grabbed my arm as she stared straight ahead. I flinched because her hand was on one of my many bruises but I didn't make her move because ... well she was touching me and in a way needed to be protected. I laughed and she just looked at me and gulped, then turned red.

"Sorry, I just got scared." She explained and then loosened her grip. About two hours into the flight She got up to go to the bathroom and when she was gone the flight attendant gave me a drink. I stood up as she tried to get past me to get into her seat, but as fate would have it the person in front of us decided that it was the perfect time to decline his seat. Sending Hannah forward, my drink flying and getting al over the two of us and both od us screeching and saying "You clutz, you idiot, oh my god this stain." We both glared at eachother, and everyone in the plane looked at us as well.

There was a long silence and finally Hannah rolled her eyes and groaned and took my hand as I followed her into the bathroom. Eww airplane bathroom, I know what happens in here, and never thought I'd be in here with Hannah Montana. She ringered her hair, making sure none of it got in the wig, before glancing at me and saying, "Don't worry I don't plan on joining the mile high club with you, you're safe." She must have noticed the look on my face, it's creepy that we were thinking the same thing.

I scoffed. "Like I'd touch you anyways." I said and she turned around and glared. "What makes you think I'd touch you?" She asked and I looked her in the eyes. "Well, you're the one that said I was gropey... well when you got pushed forward your hands didnit exactly go to my shoulders." I snapped and she was about to say somthing but the plane suddenly shook and I was pushed up against the wall by her, due to her loss of balance and we hit heads before sliding to the floor.The last thing I remember is her falling ontop of me.

**Author's note: It took me forever to start this story because I wanted to finishe my other two first, I'm having trouble finishing comfortable though so oh well, I just couldn't wait and had to do this one, or start it at least, and I need to do some liley too because I've starved a lot of people of liley and I think they are getting mad, anyways, If you saw the trailer for this fic then you know miley and Mikayla are going to swich places... I was thinking about them being able to read eachothers minds after the switch, but maybe it's a bit too much, but whatever you guys think would be cool, please review with your thoughts :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Mikayla's Pov**

I woke up and felt extremely warm... I opened my eyes and everything was blurry for a few a seconds, but came in to focus when I sat up. The weird thing is... when I sat up, I could see myself laying next to me... I think. Well it was at least my body._ Wait... wasn't I in the bathroom with Hannah?_ I thought to myself and then looked around to see if I could find her. I didnt see her...

Suddenly someone rushed over to me. "Miss Montana, I'm glad your finally awake, you and Miss Martial were knocked unconscious when we hit turbulance, I would like to apologize, I am very sorry." She said and asked if there was anything she could get me before she walked away._She called me Miss Montana... How could she confuse me and Hannah? I am soo confused right now.My head is itchy too. _Then I saw my body move and sit up and look at me with huge eyes. "What the?" Was all it managed... or I managed... whatever thats all my body said. I looked down and it was just then that I realized I had a blanket on me, I pushed it off myself as I realized that I was definitely not wearing my cloths.

_I don't wear sparkly shirts, no way. Wait... Hannah wears sparkly shirts, always, and that lady called me Miss montana... Oh god. _I grabbed whoever was in my body's wrist and dragged them with me to the bathroom. Sure enough... I was in Hannah's body... I think, because I looked like her. I turned and asked, "Are you Hannah?" I watched as they nodded speechless. _This cannot happen. We couldn't switch bodies.That's impossible. That is just... _

"Hey.. stop touching my butt." I said as I saw Hannah... in my body, with her hands in my back pockets. "I'm not touching your butt my hands are just in my pockets..." She explained and turned red. "Yeah I bet... and I just happen to have an itch on my boob." I said sarcastically as I grabbed Hannah's breast and my body's jaw practically hit the floor. "Stop feeling me up... just because I can't feel it since you're in my body doesn't mean you aren't doing it." She said as she grabbed my hand... or erm.. her hand.. whatever.

_She has bigger ones than I thought. _ Snapping out of my thoughts as she grabbed it I thought of a comeback. "Fine, I'll grab my own then." I said as I reached and grabbed my body's breast and she coughed, unsure of what to do. She scrunched her face up... "This feels weird stop touching yourself." Hannah said in a semi serious tone, and then started laughing.

Suddenly we heard a vocie say that we would be landing soon and we stopped laughing. "What are we gonna do?" Hannah asked and I shrugged. "I have no clue... we might have to perform as eachother... how the hell am I gonna learn all your parts?" I asked and she just looked at the floor. Then we heard a knock. The flight attendant asked us to take a seat and I grabbed my body's hand and pulled her out with me and we were given a weird look.

"You two sure have spent alot of time in there together... is everything okay?" She asked us and Hannah laughed. "Yeah, little makeup crisis and she ate some bad catfish." She lied and the attendant left us alone as we went back to our seats._ Put her in my body and she still sounds like an adorable hillbilly..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Miley's Pov**

Okay... so I have no clue how this is going to work... It's like freaky friday or something, only we aren't mom or daughter. It's weird see her grab herself while she's in my body it's like watching me touch myself and that's gross. I mean It felt good when she was being sarcastic and grabbed me... but it would have been better if we were in our own bodies when that happened. _Damn it. If I ever wanted to be in Mikayla's pants, I'm sure I wouldn't mean it litterally._

_She is rather pretty_... I got nervous and rubbed my hand back and forth on my leg... Mikayla looked at me. "What?" I asked and she responded. "You're doing it again." I raised and eyebrow and she grabbed the hand that was rubbing my leg. "You keep touching me." She explained, then held my hand the whole time we were landing. When we got up out of the seats to get out of the plane she let go and I wiped my sweaty hand on my pant leg.

"God... I let go for two seconds to get my carry on and you're already doing it." She said laughing and I opened my mouth to say somthing but she just smiled. "I know my hands are sweaty too, I just wanted to see if you'd wipe yours off first so that I could yell at you." Then she wiped hers as well and grabbed my hand. _This is so wierd.. like... I like holding her hand and having her tease me, but whenever I look at her I see myself. This is the most terrible time possible to realize that I have a crush... I refuse to like someone that looks exactly like me._

So, we are at the hotel now, tommorow we start rehearsing, that should be interesting since I don't know all of her parts by heart. I'm sitting on the bed and she's upacking her suit case. "Um... just out of curiousity, whos cloths should I wear tomorow? It won't look right if I wear mine... or if I wear the same thing twice.Oh god I need to shower too, how the hell do I do that?!" I asked, starting to panic slowy and she looked at me pondering.

"Well... you can't get changed, you'd have to see me naked if you did that or took a shower... the only thing we could do is if you closed your eyes and I dressed you." She asnwered uneasily. "What about the shower... I can't see you naked but I can rub your body all over with soap?" I asked and she looked grossed out. "Ew, no you will not, I'll just... take one with you and... I hate to say this because it sounds gross but we could..." She paused and gulped. "Wash eachother? I guess." She said and as much as I hated the idea I had to agree, I don't want anyone seeing me naked and Im sure she feels the same.

"You can take that off now." I said, seeing her scratch her head. "Thanks." She mumbled and slipped the wig off. I guess we should... um... do you want to take a shower before bed, or before dinner?" She asked and I said before dinner I wanted to get this over with. "God this is going to be awkward." She sighed loudly the same time I did and we laughed. "How about you put a bathing suit on when you wash me, and ill do the same when I do it to you?" I asked and she nodded. "That should ease up the awkwardness." She said jokingly.

"Yeah."I said heading towards the bathroom.

Then stopped. "Close your eyes." I ordered and she looked at me questioningly. "I need to put you in a bathing suit." I explained and she nodded and closed her eyes. I lifted up the shirt on my body and I saw goosebumps as I reached around and tied the bikini, pressing almost all of me against her doing so. She shivered and took a long deep breath. "You okay?" I asked and she nodded.

**Author's note: Okay this story is jsut plane wierd so far, but I hope you like it, it went better in my head and i wrote it down and reading it over is like huh? so... yeah, the next chapter will start off in mikaylas pov, i think i like the switching both veiws, maybe ill do both of their views each chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah montana**

**Mikaylas Pov**

Ok... the shower was weird. Like I should NOT be turned on. She's scrubbing me and I know that if I open my eyes I'll_ see me _that is doing all of the touching and rubbing, but I can _feel Miley _since she made me close my eyes. She had a washcloth over my stomache rubbing with the soap and getting lower and lower with it...suddenly it occured to me she needed to wash_ ALL _of her body. Her hand almost touched the lower area that nobody but her has seen on her body, and I grabbed her wrist. I didn't want to be touched there. Even though its her body I can still feel it.

"Can I just wash myself if I swear I'll keep my eyes closed?" I asked and I could feel her staring at me. "If you promise." She said hesitantly and I nodded and I felt her hand me the wash cloth. "I'll sit right outside the curtain and when you're done tell me and I'll hand you a towel. " She yelled from outside of the curtain. I muddered and "Ok." and continued. I really wanted to look, I was tempted to look, I should have looked, but I didn't. I felt guilty for thinking about it, I have no clue why.

I yelled for a towel after rinsing off and she came in and I felt her wrap the towel around me and tie it securely. I opened my eyes and then and grabbed a bikini for Miley and did the same as she did to me. When she was dressed I led her to the bathroom and handed her a hashcloth. "Don't you dare peek." I said and slapped her butt as I closed the shower curtain. That's weird that I would slap my own butt since she's in my body but whatever.

I sat on the closed toilet lid and waited impatiently for her. When she finally yelled for me I came and wrapped a towel around her. We helped eachother get dressed, first she helped me, then I helped her second. When I pulled back the cover to get into bed I went to get a glass of water and i felt it. _Uh-oh... didn't think of that_. "Miley?" I asked and she mumbled a" hmmm" while sitting on the bed and turning on the tv. "I have to pee." I said quietly. She looked up at me and sat there for a second.

"Then go pee." She said quietly. I fidgeted with my hands and stood up. "O-okay." I studdered. She said in a seriouse voice, "I trust you Mikayla." I gulped and went into the bathroom. _How the hell am I gonna do this? _I thought to myself. I pulled down _Her_ pants and _her _underwear and looked up while I sat down. _God this is weird. _I looked at the ceiling and tried to concentrate. I never thought I'd need to concentrate while peeing but I guess there's a firts time for everything.

When I was done and came out Miley was sitting up on the bed, snuggled into the covers and flipping through the channels. I layed down, and Miley looked at me. "Mikayla?" She asked and I looked at her. "Where did you get the bruise on your arm?" She asked and I looked at the floor. "It's not important." I mumbled and she looked at the tv, then back to me. "It looks like someone grabbed your arm." She said in a sad tone. "She did." I mumbled and she just looked at the tv again and sunk down into the blankets more so that she was laying down. She turned down the tv and I rolled over so that my back was facing her and I closed my eyes to fall asleep before she could ask anything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's Pov**

Ok... So I peeked. I know I shouldn't have, and I trusted Mikayla not to, and I'm pretty sure she didn't, but It hurt when I scrubbed my arm so, on reflex, I opened then and looked at it. A huge bruise was present that I can't believe I never noticed before. I stared at the arm for a few moments and contemplated looking anywhere else while I was 'accidentally exploring' but decided against it. I would have felt bad if I looked.

I wonder if she felt the same tingles that I did when she wrapped the towel around my body and when she dried me off and slid the cloths on my skin. I shivered when I felt her hands buttoning my pajama top. I know that if I open my eyes it'll be me that I see doing all of this but somehow the person in my can still move the way that Mikayla would, and still feels like her, especially when she slapped my butt.When I was gettin into bed I wasn't sure if I should ask or not about the bruise and I had to open my mouth. She didn't seem to want to talk about it so I let her stay quiet... for now.

I woke up and we got dressed with the help of one another, and went to the place that we would be performing together onstage. I got so frusterated everytime I sang the part that wasn't mine. I kept getting mine and Mikayla's parts confused and everyone was getting angry. I don't know how she seemed so calm. Finally after such a long time, we were able to take a break. "Gah... this is so hard." I sighed frusterated. "It's ok, you'll get it eventually." She reassured me and I rolled my eyes. "I hope so."

I walked around the set while eating a sand wich and explored the set. everyone was setting up lights and such and I always loved to watch. Mikayla followed me and walked with me as well. I talked about stuff as we watched. I told her funny stories about Jackson being stupid, and getting caught and she laughed every now and then. It was as if we were suddenly best friends all of a sudden. I guess switching bodies made us feel closer, like twins or something.

I finished my sandwich and threw my napkin away. I walked back over to Mikayla, who was watching someone on a ladder fix a light. She was looking up and I was watching her instead of where I was walking and tripped over a cord, which sent me flying and crashing into her. I grabbed her shoulders without thinking and sent us toppling to the ground, me ontop of her. We both looked at eachother as her hands went to my hips and we both let out and umpf as we hit the floor. I stared into hers... well technically my eyes, and she stared into mine... but technically hers.

She picked her head up slightly and I lowered mine... Our noses were practically touching and I could feel her breath on my face. I closed my eyes... _I want to kiss Mikayla? I can't, that's impossible... plus she's in my body. That'd be kissing myself. Oh god. _I thought to myself and then jumped up off of her. She slowly got up and dusted herself off. We both walked back to the set, looking at the ground. It's weird but I think we were thinking the same thing.


End file.
